JP: The Game Toy Line
Since Jurassic Park: The Game fits into the canon of the movies so perfectly, and since all three movies got their own toy lines, I think that the game deserves its own toy line. Here's my idea for a JP: The Game toy line. It is made by Kenner, and each toy comes with a collector card Human Figures *Figure: Gerry Harding Action Feature: Net Gun and Herrerasaurus Hatchling Repaint: No *Figure: Jess Harding Action Feature: Retracting Steel Trap and Tyrannosaurus hatchling Repaint: No, but the Tyrannosaurus hatchling is a repaint of the one that came with the TLW Series 1 Ian Malcolm figure *Figure: Nima Cruz Action Feature: Harpoon Gun and Troodon hatchling Repaint: No *Figure: Billy Yoder Action Feature: Tranq Pistol, Removable Dino Damage Wound, and Dilophosaurus hatchling Repaint: Repaint of the JP 2011 mercenary figure, Dino Damage Wound is new. *Figure: Laura Sorkin Action Feature: Lysine Spray Gun ("Lysine" actually water) and Parasaurolophus hatchling Repaint: No Dinosaur Figures *Figure: Tyrannosaurus Code Name: Chomper Action Feature: Removable Dino Damage Wound and Thrashing Action Repaint: Repaint of the TLW Series 1 Thrasher T-rex figure, Dino Damage Wound is new *Figure: Velociraptor Code Name: Raptor Action Feature: Slashing Claws and Electronic Attack Screech Repaint: Repaint of the JP Series 1 Electronic Velociraptor, electronics have been changed to be more movie-accurate *Figure: Troodon Code Name: Phantom Action Feature: Snapping Jaws, Slashing Claws, and Glow-in-the-Dark eyes Repaint: No *Figure: Triceratops Code Name: Charger Action Feature: Head-thrusting Horn Attack Repaint: No *Figure: Juvenile Tyrannosaurus Code Name: Slasher Action Feature: Re-Ak A-Tak Dino Roar and moving action Repaint: Repaint of the JP/// T-Rex figure *Figure: Stegosaurus Code Name: Spike Action Feature: Removable Dino Damage Wound and Whip-tail Action Repaint: Repaint of the TLW Series 1 Stegosaurus figure *Figure: Ornithosuchus Code Name: Thrasher Action Feature: Thrashing, Snapping Jaws Repaint: Repaint of the TLW Series 2 Ornithosuchus figure *Figure: Dilophosaurus Code Name: Spitter Action Feature: Venom Spray (actually water) Repaint: Repaint of the JP Series 1 Dilophosaurus figure *Figure: Pteranodon Code Name: Flapper Action Feature: Re-Ak A-Tak Dino Scream and Biting Action Repaint: Repaint of the JP/// Alpha Pteranodon figure *Figure: Tylosaurus Code Name: Sea Demon Action Feature: Tail-swish Swimming Motion and Grasping Jaws Repaint: No *Figure: Herrerasaurus Code Name: Runner Action Feature: Grasping Jaws and Running Leg Motion Repaint: No *Figure: Parasaurolophus Code Name: Trumpeter Action Feature: Thrashing Head Action and Electronic Bellow Repaint: Repaint of the TLW Series 1 Parasaurolophus figure *Figure: Apatosaurus Code Name: Titan Action Feature: Electronic Attack Roar and Whip-tail Action Repaint: No Vehicle Figures *Figure: Mercenary Chopper Action Feature: Dino Net, Removable Passenger Ramp, and Whirling Action Repaint: No *Figure: Bone Shaker Set Action Feature: Attachable Coaster Cars (with wheels that can attach to the track), Three-foot long Coaster Track (assembly needed), Coaster Station (assembly also needed), Remote Control to move the Coaster Cars along the track, and Seat Belts that can attach to human figures Repaint: No Miscellanious *Figure: Marine Facility Action Feature: Mosasaur Tank that can be filled up with tap water, and within the tank is a Rotunda with Removable Roof Cap so figures placed within can remain dry even when completely submerged (because the rotunda will be completely underwater when the tank is filled up) Well, that's it. Give this line your thoughts on the talk page. Category:History's Sake